The Amazing Adventures of Bubbles and Skye
by Elf Muse
Summary: Fangirl-induced humour. You know you want to read it. From the same pair that brought you the LoTR-based fic 'Bonus Level 19', Kristin and Jessica are back - with mutant powers?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is second multi-fandom series about my best friend Jessica and me. The first, we ended up in Middle Earth. Now? *grin* Now, we're going to be X Men. Kind of. Just read.   
~*~  
  
"Dude, when is this day gonna be over?" Jessica wailed, slamming her locker door shut.  
  
"Don't worry," Kristin reassured her, rolling her eyes as they started down the hall. "We've just got one class left today."  
  
"Yeah, gym," replied Jessica, as they moved into the locker room.   
  
~*~  
  
"Anything new, Professor?" asked Scott, stepping up behind where the professor sat in the wheelchair, in front of a large screen.  
  
"Maybe," the older man replied, slowly. "I'm not sure yet."  
  
"Like, are we going to class or what?" Kitty asked, calling over from the doorway.   
  
"Yeah," said Scott, looking down to the Professor. He handed 'Cyclops' a hand-held communicator.  
  
"Keep this with you," he instructed. "I might have a mission for you today."  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, my god, Jessica, look! It's a butterfly!" shouted Kristin down the soccer field. She was standing in the goal, and her friend was down the field, warring with a girl on the opposite team for control of the ball.  
  
"Pay attention!" called Jessica back, shaking her head as the girl, Ginger, broke past her with the ball.  
  
"But, like... it's all fluttery and stuff," Kristin protested, turning to watch it fly by.   
  
"Dude!" shouted Jessica, as Ginger brought her foot back to kick the ball. "Ball!"  
  
Kristin turned back to look just in time to see the ball shooting through the air, toward her head. Squeezing her eyes shut, she put her hands up to block the ball, but it never hit them. Instead, it slid through her hands and head with a wet sort of squishy sound, as her body almost melted, liquefying into a puddle on the grass.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Ginger, blinking in surprise. She took a step toward the puddle.  
  
"You bitch!" screamed Jessica, running down the field. ""You melted my best friend!" Around them, the wind started to whistle and howl, and became faster and faster, flapping around them. Ginger shouted out in surprise as her feet left the ground, waving her arms and trying to get back down. The wind lifted her up, spinning her around and around, then threw her.  
  
In the center of the field, Jessica stood with her arms stretched up, eyes completely clouded with a black color.  
  
~*~  
  
Scott was in the hallway at his locker when he heard the communicator beeping. Pulling it from his pocket, he opened it and put it to his ear.   
  
"Scott, get the team. There's some business we need to tend to in California. Cerebro just picked up some new mutant activity."  
  
~*~  
  
"Dude," said Jessica, slowly, reaching down to poke her friend, still in liquid form. "You're a puddle."  
  
"Bite me," came the under-water sounding reply, and Kristin blew a few bubbles up at her.  
  
"This is.. interesting," said Jessica, slowly, as Kristin shifted back, reforming into a solid.   
  
"Tell me about it," Kristin muttered, glancing around slowly. "Where'd everyone go?"   
  
"Um.. it got a little windy," said Jessica, sheepishly.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: End of the first chapter. ^^ Remember to leave reviews – they make me happy. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah, there's going to be lots of more chapters today. I've got 25 hand-written pages. XD  
~*~  
  
"We're approaching San Bernardino," said Scott, into the earpiece headset he wore.  
  
"Great," he heard the professor say, "I'm transmitting the coordinates to their school now."  
  
Scott, Kurt, Kitty, and Logan were seated in the jet, all clothed in their 'street' clothes. Logan was by a window, looking out, his usual stand-offish self. Kurt sat in front with Scott, and Kitty in the back, watching their group leader – Scott – wistfully.  
  
"Okay, we should be getting there soon," he said, as he looked up. "Remember, we can't scare them away. We don't know how comfortable they are with their powers."  
  
~*~  
  
"Bubbles," whispered Jessica, and Kristin drew a line in the air with her finger, bubbles left behind in its wake. Blowing softly, Jessica – from three desks away – carried the bubbles on the wind stream she created, sending them shooting across the room and into the back of Ginger's head. The two girls held back their giggling as she turned around, swatting at the air.  
  
~*~  
  
"All right," said Logan in his gruff voice, glancing about slowly. "We're here, but.. where are they?"   
  
"Like-" started Kitty, but they were cut off by the sounds of terrified screams and shouts at the front of the school.  
  
"Kurt, teleport over there and see what's going on," Scott instructed, and Kurt – holo-watch already on to disguise his true appearance – did so. After a few moments, there was another 'bamf!' as he teleported back.  
  
"Ach," he said quickly, shaking his head. "You vould not believe it."  
  
~*~  
  
Kristin giggled, hands raised. She sent another stream of large bubbles toward the nearest group of kids. Giggling as well, Jessica – her eyes black – used the wind to lift them, and carry them through the air, people enveloped inside. So far, they had Ginger, and the entire football team for their high school, up there.   
  
"What are you doing?" they heard a voice behind them. Turning, Kristin smirked down to them, her and Jessica both standing atop a few stairs, in front of the school.  
  
"Playing?" replied Kristin, innocently, creating a few bubbles in the palm of her hand.   
  
"Just having some fun," agreed Jessica, looking down to them and winking, as a frosty wind whipped past them.   
  
"Why don't you put them down?" called Scott. Kristin and Jessica, shrugging, shared a look and nodded. The bubbles popped, and the people inside them fell to the ground.  
  
"What was kind of easy," said Kitty, blinking up at them.  
  
"Almost too easy," agreed Kurt, watching them carefully.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's up with them?" whispered Jessica, leaning to look down at them.  
  
"They're not from around here," said Kristin, slowly, shaking her head.  
  
"Does the word 'duh' mean anything to you?" asked Jessica, rolling her eyes. "Check out the guy in the shades."  
  
"Look at the guy with the blue hair," Kristin giggled. "He's actually kind of-"  
  
"Whoa," said Jessica, gaze setting on Logan. "Look at him… the muscles and… so buff…" in the middle of her sentence, she fainted, falling down the five or six steps, and landed with a thud at Wolverine's feet. Rolling her eyes, Kristin descended the steps.  
  
"Not exactly graceful, is she?" Logan asked, swooping down to pick her up, cradling the girl carefully.  
  
"Vhat are your names?" asked Kurt, looking to Kristin and then to Jessica.  
  
Kristin thought for a moment, spacing out, and then turned back to the German. "Call me Bubbles. She's Skye."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: End of the chapter. Review. Yes. I'll keep typing. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yeah, yeah, here's another one. Merry Christmas. XD  
  
~*~  
  
Kristin sat beside her friend, occasionally poking her in the arm, trying to wake her up. She stirred, groaning and mumbling.   
  
"Nnn... don't want to wake up," she mumbled, and Kristin rolled her eyes, slapping her friend in the back of the head.  
  
"Rise and shine, Skye," she said, pointedly. Jessica stretched, and sat up, glancing about.  
  
"Skye?" she echoed, stretching her neck. "What's your nickname?"  
  
"Bubbles," replied Kristin, cheerfully, and Jessica erupted into a fit of giggles.   
  
"You named yourself after a Powerpuff girl?!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Should've named me Buttercup."  
  
"Would you two knock it off?" called Logan to the back part of the jet, where Kristin and Jessica sat. He sounded rather annoyed.  
  
"Yes, sergeant," mumbled Kristin.  
  
~*~  
  
"They should arrive shortly," said the Professor to Jean, sitting before Cerebro.  
  
"What's so important about these girls?" she asked, curiously.  
  
"I'm not sure yet," said the professor, shaking his head. "Whatever it is, we *need* those girls."  
  
~*~  
  
"So we're mutants," echoed Jessica, looking at Scott skeptically. "And who are you guys?"  
  
"We're, like, mutants too," said Kitty.  
  
"Ve are called zhe X-Men," said Kurt, puffing his chest out, proudly. Jessica and Kristin shared a look, and then simultaneously burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Vhat?" asked Kurt, face falling.   
  
"Dude," said Kristin, trying to stop laughing. Jessica shook her head, face reddening from her laughter.   
  
"Vhat are zhey laughing at?" asked Kurt, pouting slightly as they turned back toward the jet's controls.  
  
"I have no idea," replied Scott, shaking his head.   
  
~*~  
  
"Here we are," said Scott, gesturing out the window. "Xavier's. It's a school for kids like us."  
  
Kristin looked at him, skeptically. "If this is a school for smart kids... why's Jessica here?" she nodded her head toward her friend.  
  
"You're one to talk, *BUBBLES*," exclaimed Jessica.  
  
"You want to go?" her friend challenged back. Of course, they were completely goofing around, but no one else but they knew it.  
  
"Bring it on, Powerpuff," Jessica teased, and they flew at one another, pulling hair and pinching.  
  
Logan, Scott, Kurt, and Kitty stood above them, blinking and watching in shock.  
  
"Shouldn't we, like, do something?" asked Kitty, nervously.  
  
Scott started to answer, but was cut off when the door in the jet opened, the professor looking up at them, Jean by his side.  
  
"Were you planning on exiting the jet this evening, perhaps?" he asked, and Scott nodded. Logan, Kitty, and Scott descended the stairs and stood on the ground.  
  
"You can turn the hologram watch off now, Kurt," said the professor, as Jessica and Kristin were breaking up their little scuffle, headed toward the stairs. Kristin moved down two, watching the others below.  
  
"Ja, professor," the German student said, pushing the button on the watch.  
  
"Whoa," said Kristin, blinking, her eyes going comically wide. "He's all... blue..." she trailed off, going to take another step while watching him, and missing, tumbling down the rest of them.   
  
Kurt glanced to her, then up to Jessica, sheepishly. "Oops?"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Another chapter for ya'. 


End file.
